Eternal Game
The Eternal Game was a massive, yearly fight to the death competition hosted by the Veiled One Empire, in which beings deemed too dangerous or troublesome towards the Empire's rule were thrown into an ever-changing arena based within the Coliseum of New Metru Nui on Drakos I. inside the games, the contestants were forced to slay each other to stay alive, with only one being ever returning from the games to be considered the victor. History Establishment See also Multiversal Civil War The Eternal Game was established after the first Multiversal Civil War, when the Empire took complete control over the Xaterex Multiverse, killing hundreds of Toa and virtually eliminating the Hand of Mata Nui, the protectors of the Xaterex Multiverse. Hundreds of Toa, Matoran, and other rebels were captured, and their leaders executed, but for the rebellious servants of the Hand and other members of the resistance were sentenced to fight to the death in a massive arena near Metru Nui. In the end, the last two contestants killed each other, knowing that they had nothing to return to after they won. After the first games, the Empire decided that the victors would gain their freedom and permission to live in Drakos Capitol, the capital of the Empire. After many years, the Empire began to set traps on the borders of their territory to capture more contestants for the games. The Games During the years following establishment of the Eternal Game, Many prominent victors emerged, including Treedaka and Sayna, Toa who won the Eternal Game in two years, first Treedaka, then Sayna. Later, Jarodin won the Eternal Game by killing a massive Makuta by hauling him off a cliff with him. The Makuta was killed instantly, and Jarodin suffered near-mortal wounds, but the Empire managed to save him before he died. Another warrior, a Glatorian named Flardrek, also emerged as a winner of the brutal contest by obliterating the other contestants of the games with heated pockets of earth beneath the arena, before killing the remaining Skakdi warriors in the game. In another contest, a Toa of Water named Galika won the game after a contestant activated a water trap that caused the whole arena to flood in a massive cataclysm. Galika was able to survive the watery purge, as she could swim while evading the game's remaining contestants. Many decades later, roughly a year prior to the latest game, a powerful Makuta returned as the victor. During the 174th Eternal Game, a Toa named Fairon was captured by the Empire, and sentenced to fight to the death in the games against a massive army of Kodax, as well as many other deadly opponents. In what was considered one of the most controversial and gruesome games in years, the Empire witnessed, potentially for the first time, contestants actually sacrificing themselves to ensure other contestants would live, revealing that characteristics such honor and nobility still existed within the games. In a final battle against another contestant named Iruka, Fairon was forced to battle the massive titan, though in the end, succeeded in defeating, and was elected the victor. However, not long after the games' end, it was discovered that two of Fairon's foes from within the games, Serrakaan and Dredzek, had survived the final battles. The year immediately following Fairon's victory, the Empire, after capturing Fairon and a group of rebel victors, announced that the next Game would be held between a selected group of the surviving victors. More coming soon... Known Victors Of the 175 Eternal Games played throughout history, only these victors are known. *Agrana - an extremely old victor who was able to stay in perfect physical condition even in the years after his victory. Killed by Kharix in the 175th Game. † *SP - an extremely fast and agile Cryomancer, killed by Flardrek during the 175th Game. † *Treedaka - a male Toa of Air, formerly an honorary member of the Order of Mata Nui, killed by Azzurok in the 175th Game. † *Sayna - a female Toa of Air, formerly an honorary member of the Order of Mata Nui, killed by Kharix during the 175th Game. † *Jarodin - a male Toa of Psionics, later affiliated with the Resistance after the 175th Game. *Flardrek - a Glatorian victor. Later affiliated with the Resistance after the 175th Game. killed by Reyna during the Battle of Corona Magna. † *Struxx - a powerful Makuta with the ability to create weapons out of his armor, killed by Duuril during the 175th Game. † *Galika - a female Toa of Water, later affiliated with the Resistance after the 175th Game. *Blettnox - a male Makuta who won the Games the year before Fairon. He was killed by Grennkirro during the 175th Game. † *Fairon - a Toa of Light, formerly a servant of the Order of Mata Nui and the Gigas Magna Resistance. *Azzurok - a blue-armored Mattrelor warrior, killed by Fairon during the 175th Game. † *Jaina - a female Toa of Fire, killed by Shadowplayer during the 175th Game. † *Sligorian - a Skrall with the ability to fire blasts of Laser Vision from his helmet. Killed by Blettnox during the 175th Game. † *Skarge - a Makuta who won his Game by hiding in the shadows, killed by Kharix and Azzurok during the 175th Game. *Kharix - a female Veythari victor, later affiliated with the Resistance after the 175th Game. *Graf - a male Toa of Starlight, killed by Shadowplayer in the 175th Game. † *Lothia - a female Toa of Shadow and Fire, killed by Kharix during the 175th Game. † *Klugron - a former bounty hunter. Killed by Valkyria in the 175th Game. † *Xatax - a Glatorian, killed by Struxx in the 175th Game. † *Tonitrus - an old Makuta who weakened over the years. He was killed by Shadowplayer, Blettnox, and Kharix after lighting a fire during the 175th Game. † *Nazak - a male Makuta who controlled Shadow and Acid. Killed during the initial battle by Shadowplayer's alliance in the 175th Game. † *Krimsonnar - a red-armored Mattrelor warrior. Killed by Fairon during the 175th Game. † *Grennkirro - a green-armored Mattrelor warrior. He was killed by Krimsonnar and Fairon during the 175th Game. † Trivia *The Eternal Game was based off the Hunger Games from the book The Hunger Games, as well as Survival of the Fittest, by IceBite (in turn inspired by the collaborative Web series Survival of the Fittest). Appearances *''The Eternal Game'' (First Appearance) *''Into the Darkness'' (Mentioned only) *''The Shadows Coil'' *''The Darkest Light'' (Mentioned only) *''Shattering'' (Mentioned only) *''The Final Prophecy'' (Mentioned only) Category:User:Varkanax39 Category:Society Category:The Eternal Game Category:Xaterex Multiverse Storyline